Global Superhuman Peacekeeping Directive
The Global Superhuman Peacekeeping Directive (GSPD) Formely known as the UN Bureau for Superhuman Activity, the GSPD was reformatted in 2003, and used as a direct means of controlling of superhuman activity by allowing legimiate UN governments funded superhumans, vetted by the GSPD's official screening process. The GSPD became the central point for guidance for all the UN countries and their own new laws introduced regarding the superhuman. Team Titan was responsible for teaming up with the GSPD and former Bureau's Director, Laura Waterstone, and as such, when the GSPD came into power, Team Titan came under its auspices, but all other UN national superhero teams came under Team Titan. Though there were several different unique international superhero teams such as The Blades of Japan before, under the new rules, all these teams became their nations own Team Titan, so the Blades, one of the flagship teams of the GSPD, became Team Titan- Japan. The Planet Titan team was also created under the GSPD as an international response team, to fill in the gaps needed to deal with superhuman crises whilst the many Team Titans were being created. The exclusively Titan City based team, Prime, are an extension of the main Team Titan and covered in that article, along with Team Titan Underside, the unofficial but sanctioned team for Titan City's area for interdimensional refugees. Prime are not be confused with Team Titan Britain (below) an entirely new team drafted to protect the rest of Britain whilst Prime dealt with purely Titan City based concerns. GSPD Team Titan Squad Membership Britain *'Captain Marvel- '''former leader of the secret, government-created team, The Enforcers, formerly known as Marvel in that capacity, now leader of this team. A genius human wearing a microcircuitry based suit that allows him to emulate, retain and combine nearby superpowers. (In joke- a deliberate nod to all the different Captain Marvels owned by comic companies past and present.) *'The Image- another former Enforcer, has a permanently incorporeal form. *'The Belle of Belfast- '''a female paragon and Northern Ireland's main super-hero, possesses super-human strength, super-fast flight, near-invulnerability and projects kinetic energy blasts from the hands. (In joke- mentioned by the player of Shamrock O'Shaea as a super-hero she hates, also the reason why Shamrock didn't get on this team, and was put on Planet Titan.) *'Captain Cymru- 'a completely new hero to bear the name in order to bring it, and Welsh super-heroes, back into public liking, after the original, a member of the 90s Team Titan, gained public infamy. He can breathe fire, breathing it at different speeds and breathing it into different shapes, claiming it to be 'dragon-fire.' (In joke- the original only ever used his dragon-fire once, and thats the result of why he is hated. This Captain however, is entirely based upon it.) *'Nessie- 'she is a reptilian, aquatic hero with enhanced strength, speed, agility and toughness, due to her environment, a long tail, and the ability to elongate her body to incredible lengths. *'The British Bulldog- '''a completely power-less costumed hero, an ex special ops soldier and martial artist who uses those skills to fight crime. Known as an incredible tracker. '''Greece *'Greek Fire- '''possesses alchemical tattoos which emit different kinds of chemical spray. Leader. *'Bronze'''- giant mechanised suit, piloted by a female dwarf. *'Spartan- '''robotic war machine, bristling with ranged weapons *'Gladiator Chicken- unpowered hero, cursed to be a chicken, still possessing his human personality and incredible combat skills. Formerly Planet Titan, then graduates to this team, then ends up back on the other, more unknown reasons, where he dies. *'Hoplite- '''spear-wielding warrior with incredible mutant leaping abilities. *'The Olympic Torch- '''she can increase the heat in her body so that she can melt anything she touches or that touches her and propel herself through the air. She has also mutated indestructible skin to protect herself from her own heat powers, and as a result, can deal powerful blows with her body, and has some degree of augmented strength. '''Japan *Shoki- ancient ghost samurai and arch-enemy of the Oni. Leader, and former leader of Japan's former principal team, the Blades of Japan. *'Katana- '''female bonded to a mechanised powered armour from the future with sword-length claws, immense strength and regenerative capabilities. A former founding member of the Blades of Japan. She is transferred to Team Titan Black, and lost in Titan City. *'Red Sun- irradiated mutant with the ability to project solar radiation from his body, allowing him to fly and shoot energy beams. A former founding member of the Blades of Japan. *'''The Japanese Spider-Crab- female with the ability to grow bone outside of her skin, which she forms into armour, extra legs and large claws. *'King Earthquake- '''British super hero with the power to emit hyper-vibrations from his body, formerly Royal Rumble of Team Titan, a reformed villain once under the name Tremor. *'Kon-Gaku- a young boy who can switch his body with that of a monstrous giant lizard called Gon-Gaku. *'''The Living Comet- '''an energy absorbing mutant struck by a meteorite made of the metal Hephaeustium, which absorbed him inside it, and now he commands the metal body, and has the powers of flight, energy absorption and emission. '''Germany *'Lady Bear-Varia- '''woman with the ability to morph into a giant bear. Leader. *'Autobahn- super-speedster *'Herr Metal- '''a reprogrammed and refitted Reichdroid (Reichdroids being the primary robotic creations of the notorious super-villain Blitzkrieg ) *'The Human Shield- 'a pacifist who can inflate his body for acts of strength and to absorb impact. *'Deep Thought- '''a fish-like mutant human inside a watertight containment suit, with psychic powers. '''Russia *'Siberian Tiger- '''highly trained soldier with the ability to make great leaps. Leader. *'Mother Russia'''- wife of the Siberian Tiger, claims to channel the powers of Mother Nature which makes her of gigantic size when within contact with the ground, as well as able to see into the minds of those stood on the Earth, and to control the Earth itself. *'Baboushka- '''giant sentient robot with the ability to launch out smaller robotic duplicates. The main form can roll itself into a ball for offensive speed purposes. *'The White Wol'f- mutated into a white werewolf-like form with the ability to breath cones of cold. *'Chain Reactor- the more advanced android with humanoid personality in place of Planet Titan's former team member, Reactor. Powered by a quantum energy generator that allows him to blast energy and warp reality in several ways, such as duplication and teleportation. *'''Red Square- '''can create squares and cubes of energy for various effects. Considered both a national hero and a former super-villain due to his links as a 'hero' used by former Communist governments. '''Italy *'Romulus- '''Genius inventor with a human-sized power suit that enhances his physical capabilities, possesses an advanced sensor suite and has armour piercing claws. Leader. *'Remus- a robotic dog created by Romulus, which possesses a basic AI. It has a super-sonic howl. (Classed as an auxillary, a politically correct term for minions and sidekicks, rather than a full-fledged team member.) *'Spaghetti Western- '''a nonpowered female fighter who specialises in fighting with a lassoo and pistols. *'Cross-Fire- 'priest with the ability to project light from his skin *'Jupiter- 'a man permanently transformed into living gas, contained within a plastic containment suit, where he can control his density to become incredibly light to fly or leap, or incredibly heavy to become the team's powerhouse. *'Javelin- 'she possesses superhumanly fast flight. *'Last Century- '''a man with reportedly the combined strength, skill and power of a hundred men. '''Australia *'Rattlesnake- '''a descandent of the Daedalas bloodline who uses his genius inheritance to create a variety of hi-tech offensive boomerangs. Also highly trained in combat skills. Former leader, until he is possesed by Planet Titan's Radar, losing his own consciousness, as Radar remains on Planet Titan, renaming himself Boomswang, after the African snake. *'Shrimp- a miniaturised powerhouse. Devoured by a crocodile controlled by Crocodilia. *'Barbie- '''beautiful female pyrokinetic and wife of Shrimp. *'Dreamtime- 'Aborigine with mystically granted psychic powers based around astral and dream projection, prophetic visions, telepathy and illusion. *'Switchblade- 'former British super-villain and member of Team Titan with the power to turn into a mutable form of liquid metal. Instated as team leader after Rattlesnake's 'predicament.' *'The Dude- '''a surfer dude with hydrokinesis. '''China *'Old Master- '''supposedly the world's oldest mortal man who has excelled into his 120s by sheer dedication to and control of his body. A martial arts master without powers. Former leader until his death, the nature of which, has not yet been revealed. *'Master of Arms- the second to Old Master, instated on the team after the former's death, until he is transferred to Team Titan Think Tank. *'The Great Wall- '''an immensively wide man, for whom, blows mostly bounce off. Takes over as team leader after Old Master's death. *'Shen- 'an Ethereal Chinese dragon with the power to control the wind. *'Terracotta Army- 'a man made of clay with a mutable body. If parts are broken off, they grow into duplicates. *'Fan Dancer- 'highly skilled geisha and warrior, possessing no powers. She has two fans that can fire different kinds of gadget darts. *'The Cosmic Sumo- '''a Sumo with powers of flight and space-flight. The faster he travels, the larger he becomes! '''France *'The Eiffel Tower- '''the female team leader, a patriotic hero with growth powers *'Hunchback- a mutant with wall crawling, leaping and enhanced strength, who has named himself after the fictional character, *'Mont Blanc- '''a large man with hardened icy skin which makes him impossible to hold onto, tough and capable of striking particularly painful blows. He also possesses the ability to increase the cold in the air to freeze targets before him. *'Riposte- 'a swashbuckling, masked swordsman with the ability to channel anything he touches with various kinds of energy, which he typically uses his sword for. He is immune to energy himself, so cannot be harmed by what he touches. Charged objects are not harmed, but simply infused with the energy he chooses, until he dispels the effect. His powers are mystical in nature, and he is descended from a line of mystically imbued, monster hunters. *'Escargo (Hessh'kar'go'oh)- 'one of the last Tez'catai (the race of snail-like, psychic aliens) who fled to the planet in the wake of the coming from Kraan invasion. His specialises in using his psychic powers in the force of a 'psychic shell' which defends his allies from psionic and other mind controlling effects. *'The Gaul- '''a non-powered hero who fights in armour and helmet with a massive club, and is strong despite small size, and a highly skilled fighter. '''Spain *'The Matador- '''a non-powered human with a large skillset and a magic red cape, which, when spun around, and be used to teleport himself, allies or enemies at his choice, an item that he uses to create confusion in a battle. Team leader. *'Pamplona- he possesses enhanced speed and strength and impossible to move or restrain when moving. Named after the city famed for the 'running of the bulls.' *'Picasso- '''he is a mutant with a body made of blocks. He can rerrange his block body for a variety of shapeshifting effects such as growth, regeneration and elongation and can turn into simple shapes. *'Castanetta- '''when vibrations are made around her, she can either dampen those vibrations or increase them, allowing her to completely negate impacts around her, to defend her allies and allow for increased stealth, and can also create devastating shockwaves, which she usually uses her signature castanets for. '''Norway *'Ik Vikinger '(The Viking)- a mutant with super strength who specialises in using Brillian axes, as only the indestructible metal can survive use by him. The team leader. *'Uthark- '''a man with mystic words of power. Each time he speaks out a rune, it has a unique effect. *'Vanir- she is precognitive and can mimic the skills, abilities and super powers of any women she encounters. *'''Fjord- '''she appears like a normal human, but has a body akin to liquid, that instantly repairs upon harm. She can elongate her body, alter its shapes and size to limited degrees and slither along at immense speed. She is superhumanly strong. '''Mexico *'The Desperado- '''a multi-armed mutant who is an expert gunslinger and brawler. He is half Mexican, half Texan. *'Mexican Wave- she has a super-sonic scream. *'Cactus- '''a man who can grow barbs at will from his skin and either use them for close combat or defence, or fires them out in clouds that are difficult to avoid. *'Iguana- 'a non-powered human with a stealth suit that makes her invisible whilst she is not moving, and the team's recoinassance expert, and a highly skilled security expert and close combat fighter. *'Popacatapetl- 'he wears a mystical mask which allows him to control earthen materials, including lava. '''Canad'a * The Mighty Mounty (2)- the grand daughter of the founding member of the original Team Titan. Her radioactive powers are vvery different and more direct, giving her near-invulnerability, super strength and radioactive breath. She can see and hear in different electromagnetic spectrums. *'Iceberg- '''she can form around her an animated body of ice which she can manipulate through shape shifting. *'Lizbeth Sallander- 'a seeming human/lizard hybrid with a degree of superhuman speed, hyperflexible bones and muscles allowing her to contort in ways usually impossible, fall from any height and climb walls. She has some scales underneath her clothing which provide her some degree of armament, and her white eyes make her appear blind, but she actually has infravision. (The Universe 1 Counterpart of the character introduced in the alternate reality of Team Titan Dark Earth.) *'Moose- 'his skin is incredibly damage resistant, and his musculature enhanced so he can run at high levels of superhuman speed. *'Northern Light- 'a man made of green energy who can fly at light speed and radiate light from him to illuminate, blind or harm his energies. His form is permanently of energy, and physical attacks pass through him. *'Lumber Jack- '''his body has mostly mutated into biology similar to a tree, so he is huge in shape, incredibly strong, relatively tough, and immune to pain. He is incredibly combustible, but he can use this to his advantage, not feeling the flames, as long as he extinguishes the flame quickly enough. He can puts his root-like toes into the ground to make himself immovable and to increase his power lifting abilities and can also burrow through the ground and elongate his limbs to a limited degree. '''Solo GSPD Heroes and Their Countries Albania- The Mountain Eagle- '''of the Daedalas bloodline, wearing armour and an automated steel wing harness evocative of his ancestors. He is also a skilled sword fighter. '''Antigua- The Ancient- '''He is unaging, has perfect recall and is a highly skilled, renowned and feared detective. '''Armenia- The Ark- '''A Christian hero with the power to summon animals. He can either summon one hand animal with each hand, or merge the energies as he summons them, and create a chimeric creature. He has complete control over what he summons, as they are not real animals, but created from Ethereal energy. '''Argentina- The Zonda- '''she can control and heat the air, surrounding herself in a heat aura, propelling herself through the air, and being able to heat massive areas to either debilitate foes or to set areas ablaze. '''Austria- The Austrian Avenger- '''he psionically forms a link with an individual who has been wronged, gaining a vision of how they have been wronged, and an urge to help them. He is completely immune to harm when actively trying to help his charge, and has super-strength when directly trying to help them. '''Azerbajan- Flora- '''She can psionically detect the presence of plants and use her power to encourage their growth in order to either heal or control them. '''The Bahamas- Obeah Man- '''he has the power to bestow probability altering effects on items that he touches, and these effects can be conferred to those who touch these items. He uses ancient and modern weaponry and can imbue them to make impossible strikes, or to cause massive yet controlled collateral damage. '''Bangladesh- Man-grove- '''he is a detached consciousness, and Ethereal being, who can pass through roots in the ground to possess trees and give them humanoid forms and control. These animated shapes usually possess great strength, toughness and elongation. '''Barbados- '''Coral- '''he body is covered in a coral-like armour which allows him to quickly dispatch foes with unarmed strikes and deflects most blows. He can feel vibrations keenly through the ground and locate people by this means if he needs to. '''Brazil- Hydro-Electric Man- '''he can generate and emit electricity in a amount equivalent to the amount of water he either drinks or absorbs through his skin. The more he absorbs, the more flexible the power can be, as well as being more powerful.